Erased
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: A hollow attacks Hinamori taking away her most precious value. Hitsugaya is willing to do anything to return it…Hitsugaya x Hinamori
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello Hello everyone- WOW how long has it been?! Half a year? Geez, how crazy time goes by and yes- I am STILL alive! I hope everyone has been doing great and wow...How I missed you guys! I've been really REALLY busy with new job and ect. But, I haven't forgotten about you guys! Been writing whenever i got the chance to and since things been calming down I finally got the chance to make a NEW STORY! *CHEERS* YES! I am super SUPERRR excited to come back and upload a new story for you guys! Thank you all for being super patient with me and those for the new readers: WELCOME! My name is Hitsuhinax1 and I am a HUGE fan of Hitsugaya and Hinamori! Thank you for coming to my stories and be sure to check my other older stories! Now, it's time for the long awaiting Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfiction. As always- STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** A hollow attacks Hinamori taking away her most precious value. Hitsugaya is willing to do anything to return it…Hitsugaya x Hinamori

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 1: The Beautiful Eyes**

Holding onto a stack of papers in her arms, she slowly was walking towards the 12th district. The dark brown haired vice-captain covered her mouth and let out a yawn "I knew I should have slept earlier…" Slightly rubbing her eye, she was out delivering papers as she slowly approaching near the 10th division.

Hinamori walking by and saw a the 10th division squad training with their captain. A white spiky haired captain crossing his arms and watching his squad train with his tall strawberry blond haired vice-captain. Matsumoto sitting on a large rock, bored and yawning while Hitsugaya sending death glares at his lazy vice-captain.

She smiled; Hinamori always remembered how her childhood friend used to be a brat when they were young.

Now things have changed, he was now a captain of the 10th division and no longer the little boy she grew up with. She would have never thought they would both be shinigamis. Hinamori continued to watch him from the distance as he would give orders and walk around to make sure his subordinates were in correct positions.

Something caught the corner of his eye as he looked and saw his childhood friend in the distance. Hinamori looking into his turquoise eyes, meeting with her chocolate brown eyes as they pierced through her soul and claiming it. She quickly snapped back into reality and realized she was staring at him. She quickly broke the stare and hide her embarassed face with the papers in her arms and quickly continued to pass by.

Hitsugaya stood there as his childhood friend quickly disappeared behind the wall. He took a moment in till he went back to training his squad. He couldn't help looking at the area where she was standing and watching him.

He remembered how quickly she walked away after he noticed her as if she was avoiding him. Wrinkling his forehead he stopped in front of his squad "That's enough for today."

The squad soon bowed towards their captain before they were dismissed. Matsumoto put her hands on her hips "Wow…I never thought you would end practice so early!"

There was no reply back as Hitsugaya walked towards the direction where his childhood friend went. "Eh? Taicho, where you going?" Matsumoto said as she watched her captain continue to walk away without a word.

Embarrassed **'** _Mou! I can't believe I was just staring like an idiot!'_ Hinamori thought to herself feeling her cheeks burning up red as she continued to walk quickly towards the 12th division.

In the 12th division, Hinamori slowly making her way inside the dark district and was receiving goose bumps crawling on her arms. "Erm…" hesitant to speak in the dark room "Hello? Anyone here?" her voice echoed in the dark empty division.

"Where is everyone?" Walking around inside the halls of the 12th division, there was no one around "I guess I'll just come back later…" Hinamori sighed in defeat and turned around to walk back to the main doors to leave.

"I should have probably checked if they were here or-" Suddenly, she heard someone run pass her from behind. She quickly turned around and saw no one in the halls. "Hello?" she called out; there was no answer. Hinamori felt someone was watching her as she quickly started to walk.

Again, she heard someone run pass her from behind as Hinamori quickly turned around "Who's there!?" she said but, there was only the sound of her voice echoing in the halls. Hinamori slowly reaching for the sword but, had forgotten it back in her division.

Holding the stack of papers tightly in her arms, Hinamori slowly took a step back and bumped into something. Turning her head around quickly, she saw a boy, around the same age as her dressed in a white lab coat over his shinigami uniform. He was short but taller than her with dark purple hair and orange eyes.

Hinamori let out a relief sigh "Oh thank goodness someone is here…" she said in relief. The boy looked at her without a word and stood there.

She smiled and bown towards the boy "Good afternoon! By any chance do you know where everyone is?" He stood there quietly and shook his head "no…" he simply replied in a soft tone of voice.

Hinamori looked and saw he had a cut on his arm and was slightly bleeding "Oh no, you're hurt!" She quickly took a handkerchief and wrapped it around his arm. She tied it tightly as the man watched her carefully.

"There! All better, you should take better care of yourself!" Hinamori let out a soft smile. He stood there looking down at the cloth wrapped around his arm, observing the light pink handkerchief on his arm with a light scent of peach. "Is it too tight?" she asked, he shook his head while his eyes were covered with his dark purple hair "No…" he replied back quietly.

"Ah...That's good, well…I'll just come back later when everyone comes back" she bowed her head towards the boy "I will take my leave-"

Her voice trailed as she saw a hand rose towards her face as the dark purple haired boy cupped her face. "You have beautiful eyes…" He said, Hinamori's eyes widen as he leaned close and gently places his forehead against hers.

Suddenly, Hinamori's body completely froze. The papers dropped on the floor scattering all around them. Her world began to shake violently as Hinamori stares into the man's eyes as they turned pitch black with glowing yellow iris.

The man's appearance slowly was changing. His hair began to change into white spiky hair and his face was forming into a familiar face.

He let out a small smile as Hinamori was slowly falling onto the floor. Quickly he caught her in his arms; Hinamori looked at the boy whose appearance completely changed into a current 10th division captain.

Looking into her brown chocolate eyes, he brushed Hinamori's cheek soft with the tip of his fingers "What beautiful eyes you have…" he quietly said holding her tightly and leaning towards her ear "…And a beautiful soul" he whispered with a grin on his face. His voice echoed in Hinamori's ear, slowly her vision was becoming blurry with watery tears...

 _'Shiro-chan…Please…Help me…'_ Hinamori closed her eyes as her hand dropped on the floor lifelessly with a tear escaping the corner of her eye...

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped opened as he stopped walking, he looked around _'…Momo?'_ He couldn't help feel something was wrong. The reiatsu of his childhood friend vanished as he stopped at the 12th division districts.

Looking around, he saw no one "Where is everyone…?" finding it strange how empty and quiet, he put his hand on his sword. _'Something is wrong…'_ he couldn't find anyone around yet he wasn't alone. He had to find Hinamori quickly as he was slowly approaching towards the door.

"Hitsugaya Taicho" a voice called him from behind.

Quickly, Hitsugaya turned around gripping his sword and saw the 12th division vice-captain Nemu. Slowly bowing towards the young captain "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

Hitsugaya removed his hand away from his sword "Where is everyone? Where is Myuri Taicho?"

"Myuri Taicho went on a field experiment with the whole squad…They'll be back shortly" she replied back in a robotic voice. "I see…" Hitsugaya looked around for his childhood friend who he had been following her reiatsu and brought him here.

Nemu looking at the young captain "Is there something you are looking for, Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Hinamori fukutaicho was here, have you seen her?" Hitsugaya asked as Nemu looked at the captain "Hinamori fukutaicho? I have not seen her-"

Suddenly, Nemu stopped as her eyes widen. She quickly opened the doors and shumpo inside without answering the captain's question.

 **"Hey!-"** Hitsugaya quickly shumpo as well following the vice-captain. As he turned the corner, he saw Nemu had stopped. "What's going on?! Why did you-" Hitsugaya's voice stopped as his eyes widen as he looked at the direction where Nemu was looking at down the halls.

Blood covered on the white walls with on the wooden floor. It seemed someone was dragged down the halls by a monster. Hitsugaya stood there "Wh…What is this?" his voice shaken from the bloody scene in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** HEY THERE HITSUGAYA AND HINAMORI FANS! WHOA!? What!? CHAPTER 2 already!? YES! You guys already know, I don't like just leaving one chapter alone, it's too painful to wait! Right!? Thank you guys for the welcome back, honestly really feels good to start a story again! Besides, tomorrow is Friday what best way to start the weekends with a update!? Seriously, you guys are just AMAZING and thank you, without you guys- I probably wouldn't be able to upload stories or have any stories! Thank you again and here comes chapter 2! As always, STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **CarefullyWritten, StephenRockers16, chowdowntown, gamma2015, leadpool5 & space-between-time**

 **StephenRockers16:** Hahaha, no way I could leave you guys with ONLY 12 stories- Atleast got to leave like 2 mil PSH! LOL XD Thank you for your review stephen, as always!

 **TinaTuna:** *Puppy dog face* B-B-But I LOVE cliffhangers...:( Don't kill me, I know my puppy dog face is pretty gross. XD

 **Spotlight story:** "The two Hitsugayas & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 2: Where the blood leads**

 **"What the hell is going on here!?"** the white haired captain roared looking at the 12th division vice-captain who just stood there looking at the blood on the walls and on the wooden floor. "Answer me!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"It's him…" She quietly replied.

Hitsugaya turned towards Nemu "Who!? Who did this!?"

"We found an strange hollow on our last mission and brought him here to experiment on…We never seen anything like it" she turned to the young captain.

"You said Hinamori fukutaicho is here…She is great danger, we must find her quickly." Hitsugaya's eyes widen knowing his childhood friend is here with a monster run free in the district.

Placing a hand on his zangpangkto's handle, both shinigamis shumpo into the dark empty halls passing the bloody scene and following smeared blood on the wooden floor creating a trail.

No stone unturned, they quickly looked into rooms and labs for the brown haired girl. Hitsugaya grinding his teeth _'Momo…'_ praying she's safe somewhere…

They stopped as they ended at the end of the hall which slits into two pathways, both with blood trailing in each direction. "Damn it…" Hitsugaya kissed his teeth in fustration.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, I will take the left-side…Please take the right-side of the halls" Nemu calmly said, she looked at the captain as she saw great concern in his eyes.

Nemu's eyes soften "…Hinamori Fukutaicho will be okay."

He looked at Nemu and gave a nod and quickly shumpo into the right-side of the halls. Nemu looked into the left-side as her eyes became serious…

Following the halls, Hitsugaya was on guard for anything that comes in his way. As he enters deeper in the halls the temperate becomes colder and heavy.

As he reaches the end of the hall, Hitsugaya stopped and looked on the bloody trail. The trail was entering one of the experimental rooms with the door splattered with blood and with the door's window broken.

Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword and walked towards the door. Closing his eyes, he tried to sense anyone's reiatsu.

Nothing, not a single soul inside. Pushing the door open slowly as broken glass cracked under the door, the room was dark with only lights flashing in the room from the computer screens and other machines beeping quietly.

The room was freezing as Hitsugaya could see his own breath. Gripping tightly on his sword he entered the room carefully with the door closed behind him.

Scanning the dark room for any movement and carefully following the blood trail on the floor. Hitsugaya sees someone laying on the floor in the darkness as his chest feels tight, hoping it isn't who he is looking for.

Walking towards the lifeless body and kneeling down to take a closer look. A male Shinigami in a white lab coat drenched in blood.

Hitsugaya lets out a relief sigh _'the blood must be his…'_ Examining the body, it seems the Shinigami have no chance against whatever did this to him as if he was attacked by some sort of wild animal.

The scientist looked quite young, dark purple hair and lifeless orange eyes.

Hitsugaya sighed "Where are you, Momo…?" he said quietly under his breath. This was making him uneasy for his friend who might have been attacked too.

Soon, there was a faint whisper in the air. _'What is that?'_ trying to figure out there the whispering was coming from, Hitsugaya saw the blood trail with foot prints on the ground leading into a room.

Hitsugaya stood up away from the dead Shinigami and held his sword firmly. Walking towards the room, every step the temperature began to drop as he focused in the room to sense anyone's reiatsu.

There was none, slowly he slide the door open and Hitsugaya's eyes widen from shock…

Hinamori in the arms of a white haired boy on the floor with her arm motionless on the floor as the white haired boy continued to look at her with one of his hand covering her eyes whispering something to her.

 **"HINAMORI!"** Hitsugaya yelled as the boy stopped whispering and turned over his shoulder.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he was looking at a mirror image of himself with a wide grin appeared on his face. Without hesitation Hitsugaya swung his sword as the doppelganger dodged and leaving Hinamori's body on the floor.

She laid there motionless with her eyes half opened…

Looking at her at this, his heart stopped. _'Mo…Mo…?'_ Suddenly the hollow stepped over Hinamori's body as if he was guarding his prey. Growling and snarling at the captain, Hitsugaya's eyes were shaking. Still looking at Hinamori on the ground, not moving nor breathing…

Hitsugaya was put into pure rage as he yelled on the top of his lungs.

The ground shook as Hitsugaya's reiatsu leaked around him causing the hollow to run in fear of the captain. Running out the door passing Hitsugaya, the young captain rushed out the door to pursue him.

Running down the halls, Nemu saw the hollow disguised as the captain with blacken eyes.

Nemu put her arms up into Kido position **"Bakudou 61: Six Rods of Light Prison!"** six light beams slammed against the hollow's body rendering onto the floor.

The hollow struggling as it shirked and snarled. A sword pointed on its neck as he looked up to see the 10th division captain holding the sword.

The hollow suddenly started to smirk and soon started to laugh "beautiful eyes…beautiful eyes…" the hollow kept repeating itself like a broken record. Hitsugaya glaring down at the hollow, he had enough hearing as he gave the final blow.

Nemu looked at the hollow with concern as the hollow shirked in pain, its body started to disappear. The hollow continued to laugh in pain as he looked at Hitsugaya with his blacken eyes "…She has such a beautiful **soul."**

The hollow disappeared as Hitsugaya sheath his sword back and shumpo quickly back to the room Hinamori was left in. Nemu following the young captain as they reach the room with the 5th division captain laying on the floor with her eyes opened.

Rushing towards Hinamori as he kneel "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya reaching over to pick up Hinamori but his arms went through her as if she was made of air. His eyes widen as he tried to hold his childhood friend, it was hopeless.

Looking at his hands "What…What's going on?!" as he kept trying to get a hold of his childhood friend.

Nemu placed a hand on the shoulder of the young captain. She kneeled down and picked up the small girl. Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing the 12th vice-captain pick his childhood friend up without any problems.

"I am not sure what is happening…We need to bring her to Unohana Taicho immediately, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Hitsugaya kneeled there as his eyes widen still in stock.

"Hitsugaya Taicho" Nemu called him again as he looked at her "Hinamori Fukutaicho needs to go to the 4th division…"

"…Yeah" his voice was shaken as he stood up and lowered his head. Quickly, they shumpo out towards the 4th division. His hands were shaking as he had a bad feeling about something.

He couldn't help feel something was wrong _'…Beautiful eyes? Why would it say that?'_ the question was running in his head constantly.

* * *

In the 4th division, Hitsugaya walked back and forth as Nemu returned back to her division in case her captain had returned. Hitsugaya notified Nemu if Myuri Taicho returns, bring him to the 4th division… Immediately.

Continuing to pace back and forth, he felt his heart crushing. He felt uneasy as if something was wrong with Hinamori. He couldn't touch her or hold her, looking back at his hands shaking.

 _'Why…?'_ he put his hand back as he crossed his arms. The door slide open as Unohana stepped out of the recovery room. "Unohana Taicho, Hinamori is she-" before Hitsugaya could finish, he looked inside and saw Hinamori on the bed.

He had seen this too often as he grinded his teeth. He quickly passed Unohana, the vice-captain of the 4th division grabbed him as well as another 4th division shinigami.

 **"LET ME GO!"** Hitsugaya roared and glared at them.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Please calm down!" Isane the 4th division vice-captain trying to calm the raging captain down. "Isane…Let him go" a calm voice said as Hitsugaya looked as saw Unohana Taicho to his side.

"Let him see her…" the black braid captain said as they slowly released him. Making his way inside, Unohana followed with the door closed behind her as she watched the captain make it towards his childhood's friend side.

He looked at her; there were no scratches or bruises from the hollow that attacked her. She looked fine as if she was only sleeping.

How many memories he thought about when she was in the recovery room. He felt his world shattering again see her in this condition.

"Hitsugaya Taicho…" Unohana spoke as she looked at the captain looking down at Hinamori. "Is…Is she in a coma…" Hitsugaya's voice trembled.

"No…Hinamori-fukutaicho is not in a coma…" Unohana said as Hitsugaya reached to touch her. Unohana watched as the young captain's fingers went through her like air. Quickly, he pulled his hand back and took a step back.

Holding his hand "What…What the hell is happening!?" he lowered his head as he clinched his fist "Why… **WHY CAN'T I TOUCH HER!?"** he yelled.

Seeing the frustrated captain taking deep breaths, Unohana looked at the 5th division vice-captain and shook her head to the side "I don't know but…It seems like you are the only one who can't touch Hinamori Fukutaicho, Hitsugaya Taicho…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello Hello everyone! Hope everyone is having a great week, it's Friday tomorrow! Whooo, can't wait honestly this weekend is going to be EPIC...You know what I mean, don't cha? MORE SLEEP. What? You thought parties and stuff like that? PSH. Cool people stay home and DO NOTHING. I'm sure living my life to the max...LOL. Alright people, time for nothing chapter update, you guys have a great weekend and STAY SAFE! I'm serious- don't make me come after you. STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ladyfeanor1 & LizzyBeth010**

 **CarefullyWritten:** OMGYES! Thank you for that correction, freaking awesome! Brain too excited for the lazy weekend, brain farting LOL *HIGH-FIVE*

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 3: Blurry**

 _'W…What happened?' she thought to herself, hearing the soothing sounds of the wind breezing though leaves. Slowly opening her eyes, she met the blue skies and long green grass surrounding her as she laid there._

 _'Where am I…Am I dreaming?' she said to herself as she stood in a grassy field . The breeze was warm felt relaxing as if she had been here before. She touched the tall grass against the tip of her fingers and began to walk._

 _Looking around the beautiful fields "Where is this..."_

 _"Hinamori…" she hears someone whisper in the wind quietly._

 _"Who's there?" She called out, there was no one there as she looked around. The voice sounded familiar as she called out once more "Hello? Where are you?"_ _The wind breezed passed her "...You forgotten about me. You promised."_

 _"I don't understand…Who are you?" Hinamori called out "Show yourself!"_

 _Hinamori felt someone near her ear and whispered "you won't remember me…You already forgotten about me." Hinamori turned her head and saw no one_

 _"Wait! Who are you!?" Hinamori yelled as she opened her eyes._

Letting out a gasp as Hinamori saw the ceiling above her, she saw a hand holding a white wet towel and patting gently on her forehead. Turning her head, she saw her friend Matsumoto.

"Oh! Momo-chan, you're awake!" she removed the towel and placed it back in the bowl "Are you okay? You were sweating… You have a slight fever as well."

Goaning as she slowly sat up with Matsumoto helping her "Thank you Rangiku-san…" she weakly said as Matsumoto smiled "you know I'll always be here for you, girl!"

Hinamori saw something in the corner of her eye, it was blurry and soon it disappeared. Rubbing her eyes "What happened…?"

Matsumoto took a deep breath, placing the towel back in the bowl filled with water "…Can you tell me what you remember?" Hinamori looked up as she put a index finger near her chin "Erm…I remember delivering papers to the 13th division and…"

Her voice stopped as her hand started to tremble "…I saw someone wearing a lab coat; I thought he was part of the 12th division squad but…He leaned towards me and his eyes turned black…"

"I can't remember after that…" Hinamori holding her hands tightly as Matsumoto placed her hands over her shaking hands "It's okay Momo-chan, it was a hollow…But, Taicho defeated it."

"Ah…I see" Hinamori said as she lowered her head. Matsumoto smiled "I'm just glad you're awake Momo-chan! Right, Taicho!?" she turned over to her shoulder with a wink.

Hinamori lifted her head up and looked at her friend strangely "Uhm...Rangiku-san, who are you talking to?"

Matsumoto's eyes widen as she slowly turned her head towards her brown haired friend. In shock she turned back to her shoulder as Hinamori looked at the direction where her friend was looking at. A blurry figure appeared near the wall and soon disappeared.

Hinamori rubbed her eyes _'W-What is that...?'_ she looked back at Matsumoto as she was still looking at the empty space over her shoulder and gave a short nod.

"Momo-chan" Matsumoto called out and turned to look at her friend. Putting a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with serious eyes, Hinamori gave a confused look"Yes, Rangiku-san?" she replied.

"…Do you…See anyone else in this room…?" Matsumoto's voice shaken as she gripped firmly on her shoulders.

Hinamori looked around the room and saw no one but herself and her friend. She shook her head "No…It's just you and me here, why?..."

The room began to drop a few degrees as Hinamori felt a chill down her spine. Hinamori saw a blurry figure again, she rubbed her eyes again and started to blink.

Matsumoto noticed her rubbing her eye constantly "Is something wrong with your eyes Momo-chan?"

"I don't know, my vision seems blurry…" Hinamori looked at her friend and smiled "But, don't worry It's really nothing!" Matsumoto weakly smiled "I see…I'm glad."

Matsumoto sat back in her seat; someone was in the room with them. He was in the room the entire time with his arms crossed and looking at his childhood friend. Hitsugaya stood there as he slowly moved to Hinamori and leaned towards her.

Face to face, Hitsugaya looked straight into Hinamori's eyes. Slowly, he reached to touch her cheek as his fingers went through her "Hinamori..." he called her name out quietly.

Hinamori rubbed her eyes again, Hitsugaya took a step back slowly. She couldn't see him nor hear his voice...

Clinching his fist, he walked to the door and opened it. Hinamori looked as she saw the door slide open and closed "…Did you see that Rangiku-san?"

"See what, Momo-chan?" Matsumoto observing her friend carefully. Hinamori looked at the direction of the door "…I'm not sure…I saw the door open and something blurry again."

Matsumoto soften her eyes "…It must of been someone who opened the wrong door." Hinamori nodded "I see…"

"Momo-chan...Do you know who the 10th division captain is?" Matsumoto questioned her friend as Hinamori sat there quietly "The 10th division captain..."

She looked at Matsumoto "There's a 10th division captain?"

* * *

Hitsugaya sitting outside on the bench, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and looked at his hands. Remembering the talk he had with the 12th division captain earlier when he returned from their field experiment…

 _ **"YOU DID WHAT!?"** Myuri raged about the hollow being killed by the 10th division captain. "Do you know how long it took to capture that hollow!? I didn't even get to take samples from it!" Myuri frustrated._

 _"I'm sorry Master…But, we had to do what was necessary" Nemu said as she bowed. "Tsk…What a waste of an excellent hollow…" Myuri stepping inside the recovery room to see the 5th division vice-captain laying on the bed._

 _"Hmmm…So she is the only one that survived? Interesting…What happened to the two idiots that was guarding it?" Myuri asked._

 _"Dead" Hitsugaya replied coldly as he entered the room. "Ah Hitsugaya Taicho, the one who ruined my experiment" Myuri glared._

 _Hitsugaya crossed his arms "what did the hollow do to her?" completely ignoring the scientist, Myuri looked at Hinamori carefully which was making Hitsugaya uncomfortable._

 _Myuri grinned widely "…Maybe this project isn't a total lost after all…Hitsugaya Taicho for exchange for killing my hollow that I was going to experiment, I will use her as a replacement."_

 _The room dropped a few degrees as Hitsugaya's reiastu surrounded him "You touch her…I will **kill** you."_

 _"Selfish as always…Fine, I won't" Myuri said as the room returned back to normal. He continued to examine Hinamori with Hitsugaya watching in case the scientist does anything suspicious. You can't fully trust a mad scientist…_

 _Myuri opened one of Hinamori's eyelid "Ah…He already took it. Well… Most of it."_

 _"Took what?" Hitsugaya asked as Myuri took out some glasses to take a better look "…Something precious. When you found the hollow, was he covering her eyes during the time?"_

 _Hitsugaya nodded "Yes…He had his hand over her eyes."_

 _Closing her eyes lids and removing the glasses off "Well…You stopped him just in time or else he would have taken everything."_

 _"Taken what!? You still haven't answered my question!" Hitsugaya snapped. Myuri looked at the young captain "The hollow we found was quite rare…A hollow who can absorb a soul's most precious value from them."_

 _Myuri examine Hinamori "The hollow is quite picky choosing its victims…It wouldn't just absorb any soul's precious value but, the only ones with a pure soul. The hollow wanted to become that soul's precious value and replace that with itself…Lonely hollow, I would say."_

 _"Nemu says the hollow looked like you and you weren't able to touch the poor girl, correct?" Myuri grimed widely "…Your fingers went through her like air?" asked in a menacing tone a voice. Hitsugaya clinched his fist and gave a short nod._

 _Myuri smirked "That is very interesting…Then, this poor girl's precious value is you."_

 _Hitsugaya stood there as his eye widen "…Me?" Myuri began to take some notes down "the hollow channels with the soul. It was taking form of you and your whole existence but, you stopped it just in time…Or else, the hollow would have become her precious value and your existence would be the hollow's own."_

 _"Consider yourself lucky, Hitsugaya Taicho…" Myuri leaving the room "Let's hope there's still some of your existence left in her memories."_

Slamming his fist against the wall causing the wall to crack. Hitsugaya's head lowered, his fist shaking against the wall. He felt his chest slowly being squeezed, knowing he was her most precious value in the world…

 _'Momo…'_ how she didn't recognize him standing in the room the whole time, she couldn't sense his presence there either. What's worse…She doesn't know who he is anymore, his whole existence had been erased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hello all you Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Hope everyone is having an amazing week! Talk about the weather right? Thank god the weather is starting to cool down, honestly July was super nasty with the weather going hot and humid. Yesterday a friend let me watch the Bleach musical on DVD and holy crap...IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME and I have to say- Hitsugaya singing made my day and with Hinamori! Honestly, this makes me support Hitsuhina even MORE! Kubo seriously making these two together! Of course, I admit I laughed my head off seeing Hitsugaya dancing and singing- I clearly wasn't prepared for that. But yeah you guys HAVE to check out the musical! As always- STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **PS I'm human**

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 4: I** **nvisible**

"Thank you for taking care of me Unohana Taicho!" Hinamori bowed before the 4th division captain. Unohana smiled "be sure to rest, Hinamori-san…Matsumoto-san, please look after her as well."

Matsumoto bowed "Hai!" The two vice-captains leaving the 4th division as Hinamori began to rub her eyes again, she could have sworn she saw a blurry image of something standing in front of her.

"Momo-chan?..." Matsumoto looking at her friend rubbing her eyes. "Ah, It's nothing I should get back to my division! Bye Rangiku-san!" Hinamori began to rush towards her division, without realizing Hitsugaya was standing in front of her.

Hitsugaya was about to open his arms out but, she went right through him. Hitsugaya felt a drift of air passing, the emptiness of his heart.

Matsumoto watched her friend running to her division without realizing her captain was right in front of her "Taicho…" Watched her captain just stand there as he slowly looked at his hands.

He felt he was disappearing from her slowly, the only person he cared about in this life. Looking over his shoulder to see the 5th division rushing towards her division "There has to be something I could do…" He said to himself.

Matsumoto nodded "I think we should go visit the 12th division labs to see if there's something new and tell him about Momo-chan's blurry visions."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms "Let's go."

* * *

Entering the labs inside the 12th division, Hitsugaya approached the mad scientist "Ah what a surprise, come to destroy my experiments again, Hitsugaya Taicho?"

The 10th division glared at the scientist, clearly not in the mood to play games or be mocked. "Myuri…Hinamori fuku-taicho, she doesn't see me or hear me. She's been rubbing her eyes…" Hitsugaya said in a cold tone.

"Rubbing her eyes?" Myuri question as Hitsugaya nodded "she sees a blurry image…Whenever she looks at me."

"Interesting... I guess your existence isn't completely gone" Myuri chuckled "That blurry spot she's seeing is probably the only existence that is lingering around from you."

"Tsk tsk...Poor girl, even if you tell her who you are- she still wouldn't remember who you are."

He had a point, even if Hinamori can see Hitsugaya open doors and hold objects in front of her, she would just be scared and that's the last thing he wanted. If he wrote his name on a piece of paper, it would be just a random name she never heard.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms "…What can I do?"

Myuri typing on the keyboards "Nothing, her memories of your existence is up to her if she can remember who you are" Myuri turning back to work on his experiments "…But, this should be quite the experiment to see how valuable your existence is or should I say, if it's worth remembering!"

The mad scientist began to laugh as Hitsugaya turned around to leave the division…

Hinamori arriving in her office with the door closed behind her. Seeing a stack of papers waiting for her on her table, she pulled up her sleeves "Time to start some work!"

Before she started she made some tea for herself soon, a strong breeze entered the room. Turning around she saw no one only the sound of trees swaying in the breeze outside the open window.

She went back making her tea; without realizing someone was in the room with her…

Hitsugaya stood by the window watching his childhood friend. His eyes soften as she made her way back to her table and started to work on her paperwork.

 **-KNOCK! KNOCK!-**

"Come in!" Hinamori replied as a female shinigami entered the room. She bowed her head and looked at the vice-captain and the captain who was sitting on the window sill "Good afternoon Hinamori-Fukutaicho and Hitsu-"

Her voice trailed off as Hitsugaya shook his head and press his index finger against his lips "Don't say it."

Confused the female stayed quiet as the captain commanded, Hinamori turned towards the direction where she was looking at and back "Erm...Is there something there?" The shinigami's eyes widen as she stood there for a moment and shook her head "N-Nothing Hinamori-Fukutaicho! H-H-Here are the papers you need to sign!"

"Thank you" Hinamori smiled as the shinigami bowed and quietly left the room with the door closed. "I wonder what made her so nervous..." Hinamori asked herself, the young captain deeply sighed.

Moments passed as the captain sat on the window sill quietly with his arms crossed and watched her work. Smiling as she looked at the paperwork and humming to herself. He couldn't help but seeing how beautiful she was with her bright smile.

Soon his heart ached; he never got the chance to tell her how he truly felt about her. How much she meant to him...

Hitsugaya stood up and walked towards the 5th division's desk. Quietly he leaned towards her as they're lips were only a few inches away "Momo…There's something I want to say" he quietly said, there was no response as she just continued to work.

"I..." his words stopped as he looked at her. His eyes were filled with sadness, not the fact that she couldn't hear him or see him but she didn't remember who he is. The memories of how they met and times they spent together. She will never know the true reason why he joined the shinigami academy.

They made a special promise together to always look after each other but, Hitsugaya vowed to become stronger to protect her and hoping she would notice him as not only a childhood friend but, as a man who will be there by her side forever.

Pulling away, Hitsugaya lowered his head and hid away his eyes with his white hair bang. He reached to touch her hand which was holding some papers…

His hand went through her as he touched the wooden desk; his eyes soften and kept looking at her. How beautiful she is and her smile that he could never get used to, he was just a captain that was invisible to her.

Looking away he walked towards the window. As he was about to shumpo out he heard something…

"…Hitsugaya…Toshiro…" Hinamori said as Hitsugaya stopped himself and turned around.

"Momo?" he said as he walked towards her but realize she was reading a paper that he signed earlier. She placed the paper down and read it carefully. Hitsugaya watched her put her finger around the signature and followed the brush strokes.

She had examined the signature as if it was a map to a treasure chest. "Who is this…" she said to herself as Hitsugaya felt his heart slowly being squeezed hearing the words. All of their memories together they created, all gone…

He lowered his head _'Momo…Have you really forgotten all about me?'_ Suddenly, Hitsugaya saw a hand reach out to him as the hand went through his chest. Lifting his head up, he saw Hinamori staring right into his eyes.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't realize she had stood up and walked towards him. Their faces were only a few inches apart...

Rubbing her eyes, she squinted "Why is it blurry here…" moving her hands around the blurry spot. Soon it disappeared as Hinamori lowered her hand "Ah, It's gone…What was that?" she looked at her own hand.

Hitsugaya shumpo roof to roof with his head lowered, he couldn't take it anymore. The look she gave to him, even if she can't see him…He felt like a stranger to her eyes.

Matsumoto looking up to see her captain as she pursued him "TAICHO!" she called out. Hitsugaya kept shumpo as he quickly disappeared. Matsumoto couldn't catch up to a captain's level as she stood on the roof.

"Don't give up on her Taicho…" Matsumoto said softly.

The sun was slowly setting as Hinamori stretched her arms "Nngh! Finally all done!" stacking the papers neatly she placed it on the table. Slowly standing up, she stopped for a moment and looked for a current signature in the stack of papers.

Pulling the paper out, she looked at the bottom. Signed in black charcoal ink 'Hitsugaya Toshiro, 10th division captain' she looked carefully, she didn't understand why she was so drawn to the name…

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…The 10th division captain?" Hinamori sat there looking at the signature. "Hmm…I guess he's the new 10th division captain?"

"I don't remembering seeing the 10th division captain…" She tried her best to remember but couldn't think of anyone.

"Oh well…I'm sure I'll ask Rangiku-san or probably see him around!" Placing the paper back in the stack, Hinamori walked towards the window and rested her hands on the window sill as she closed her eyes to feel the breeze. Feeling her bangs brush away from her face…

 _Suddenly, she saw herself in the same place in her dreams. The tall grass with the warm breeze blowing with a stranger in white robes. She couldn't make out a face as she approached him._

 _"Are you…Are you the one who keeps calling my name?" she asked._

 _He stood there quietly with the sounds of the tall grass blowing in the wind. Hinamori's eyes soften, she only saw white robes as she placed a hand on the back of his back, it was warm as Hinamori leaned her head against his back._

 _"Momo…" he said as Hinamori opened her eyes slowly._

 _"You need to remember...If you don't…" he said as Hinamori lifted her head to see the back of his white hair flowing in the wind._

 _"If you don't… **I'll disappear."**_

 **"Momo-chan!"** a voice called as Hinamori snapped her eyes open. She turned her head and saw a hand on her shoulder. "Momo-chan, are you okay?" Matsumoto called out to her friend as Hinamori held her head "Rangiku-san…"

"What's wrong? I've been calling you this whole time…Almost had me worried" Matsumoto sighed in relief. "I'm sorry…I…Just keep having these visions of someone…" Hinamori said.

"Vision? Of who?" Matsumoto arched her eyebrow.

"I…I don't know, he won't show me his face…It feels like I known him for a long time…" Hinamori sudden felt the world shake as she fell onto the floor **"MOMO-CHAN!"** she heard Matsumoto's voice fade in the back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! I know I know, it's been a really busy this week and been trying to upload new chapters! AUGH, everyone's birthday seems to be every week and end up having to go there and eat more cake. Of course, I don't HAVE to eat the cake but...It's cake, of course you're going to eat that piece of cake. Only a fool will pass on cake! and soon...ending up in cake coma. It's okay though...TOTALLY WORTH IT. LOL XD Anyways, I hope everyone is having an awesome week and taking good care of yourself! STAY AWESOME AND EAT MORE CAKE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Elemental Mayhem**

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 5: Captain**

The door slammed opened as the 10th division rushed inside the recovery room **"What happened!?"** Matsumoto looked at her captain "…Taicho." Hitsugaya saw his childhood friend in the bed as Unohana was by her side checking her pulse.

Unohana didn't have her kind warming smile but a serious look as she watched the captain approach the side of his childhood friend. Trying to hold her hand, he forgotten he couldn't touch her but didn't care. He placed his hand there as if he was able to touch her.

"Hitsugaya Taicho…" Unohana called as he looked up "Hinamori-san is fine but, she seems to be going in and out of state…Like a trance." Hitsugaya eyes widen "…What do you mean?"

Unohana softens her eyes "we believe she's trying to remember what she lost as she is slowly unlocking bits of them but her body is protecting her mind from any damages to her soul." Unohana soon left the room to give them some time alone.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto still in the room with her captain and her friend, she looked at her captain with his eyes focused on the sleeping brown haired girl. Filled with worry and concern for his childhood friend.

 _"Momo..." Hearing someone calling her name again..._

 _Hinamori opened her eyes and saw herself laying in the tall green grass "Wh-What happened…I'm here, again?" Pushing herself up, she saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up and saw the boy with white spiky hair._

 _She only saw his mouth and lips but his eyes were hidden away under his bangs…_

 _"Why am I here again…?" she asked as she slowly stood up. "Because I brought you here" he simply said as Hinamori tried to look at the boy's eyes but couldn't. She knew there was sadness in his face expression as he stood there looking at her._

 _The boy was no longer wearing white robes but a black shinigami uniform as Hinamori examine him carefully "…Are you a shinigami?" He stood there as he nodded, soon a white haori appeared wrapping around his shoulders "…I'm also a Captain."_

Hinamori snapped her eyes opened and saw a blurry image of the boy looking down at her soon vanished as she saw the ceiling. "Momo-chan?" Matsumoto sat up and looked down at her friend "Rangiku-san…"

Matsumoto explain to her friend she fainted and was brought back to Unohana. It was best for her to stay here as Hinamori put a hand over her eyes "…What's happening to me...?"

Hinamori was thinking she was slowly losing her mind and constantly dreaming about the white haired boy wearing a shinigami uniform. Suddenly, Hinamori remembered what the boy said to her…

 _'…I'm also a captain.'_

Hinamori turned to Matsumoto "Rangiku-san…Is there a captain with white hair?" Matsumoto's eyes widen as Hitsugaya was in the room as well "…She's starting to remember?" Hitsugaya said.

"W-Why do you ask, Momo-chan?" Matsumoto taken back from the sudden question as she watched Hinamori rubbing her eyes. "I…Keep having a dream of someone with white hair…" she said quietly.

Hinamori was starting to put the missing pieces together as she held her head. "Momo-chan, don't overdo it…Let it take some time!" she put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Rangiku-san. That stranger…Is he your captain? Please let me see him" Hinamori requested as Matsumoto looked in the corner of her eye at her captain.

"Sorry Momo-chan…It's not that simple because..." Matsumoto took a deep breath "Okay, you have to listen carefully, Momo-chan. This might be shocking but-"

"Don't Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto shook her head "Please Taicho! …She needs to know, it might help."

Hinamori blinked "…Taicho?"

Matsumoto held Hinamori's hand tightly and slowly explained what happened and who her captain is. Hinamori sat there as her eyes widen "…So, that's what happened..."

Hinamori looked around "…and I can't see him because the hollow erased his existence from me?" Matsumoto nodded "yeah…But not fully, that's probably why you are having those dreams. You're trying to remember what you lost."

As Hinamori looked around she saw a spot that was blurry as Hinamori rubbed her eyes "I think I see him but…It's blurry…" Matsumoto smiled "That's a good sign! You're starting to see him, aren't you glad Taicho?" she teased.

"Is he talking?" Hinamori asked as Matsumoto shook her head "Nope, he's glaring at me though." The girls laughed as Hitsugaya stood there crossing his arms. He looked at Hinamori smiling and couldn't help smiled as well.

"I guess you can't hear him yet…Hey, what about this!" Matsumoto took out a brush and paper. Handing it to your captain "Here Taicho, you should talk by writing!"

Hinamori looked at Matsumoto as if she was talking to herself. Soon, the brush and paper was floating in the air as Hinamori's eyes widen "Wow! He can hold objects!?"

"Eh..Ehehe Momo-chan…" Matsumoto hesitant laughed "he isn't a ghost or anything…He's still here, you're the only who can't see him."

"Oh…I see" Hinamori saw the paper and brush in the air but, wasn't writing anything. Matsumoto looked at her captain and the paper, waiting to see what he was going to write.

Hitsugaya stood there, looking at the blank paper. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, knowing a single paper won't express how he really felt. Matsumoto smirked "Alright, I'll leave so you can talk…" she stood up and gave a wink to her captain "Have fun you two!"

Leaving the room as Hinamori stared at the paper and brush. It started to move towards the seat Matsumoto was sitting in as Hinamori smiled.

"I guess that blurry figure was you the whole time, Taicho" she bowed "I'm sorry I don't remember you...But, thank you for visiting me."

Hinamori lifted her head up as the paper and brush was still floating. Hitsugaya was sitting down covering his mouth with his hand _'Why am I hiding my mouth like an idiot!?'_ he was blushing hearing her say his title, she would never say it ever.

His heart was beating as he was crinkling the paper in his hand. He took a moment and started to write on the paper. Carefully, he handed the paper as Hinamori took the paper and read it.

All the words he could say that was in his mind, what he wrote caused Hinamori smile. On the white piece of paper was the words **"Get better soon…"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello hello! Whaaat two chapters in a day!? Are you crazy!? YES...If you didn't know that already, YOU DON'T KNOW HITSUHINAX1! Joking-This is probably what happens when you run out of tea and only thing to drink is coffee. I'm not much of a coffee drinker but, that was on hell of a cup of joe! I'm updating another chapter since my mind is currently running on full blast. I better hurry up and buy some tea on the way back home LOL XD Anyways, I hope you guys are having a wonderful week and see you next update! As always STAY AWESOMEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 6: Stay with me**

 _Opening her brown eyes, she saw herself on the roof with the white haired boy dressed in shinigami robes with a captain's hoari over his uniform as he was sitting next to her. Unable to see his eyes, he was looking up at the starry skies. Hinamori looked up as well seeing how beautiful the night sky was…_

 _"Am I dreaming again…?" she asked as the captain nodded "yes."_

 _Hinamori felt safe as she watched the moon with the captain, yet she felt she has been doing this for years. She looked around and saw herself on top of the 10th division roof "…You're the 10th division captain...Hitsugaya Toshiro, aren't you?"_

 _He looked at her with his eyes covered by his bangs "I am."_

 _Hinamori soften her eyes "Why…Hitsugaya-kun" her voice began to tremble "Why can't I see you, yet?" She tried so hard to remember who he was. All she dreamed about was broken memories and the faceless captain she couldn't remember._

 _"It's because you don't remember still" he spoke quietly as he returned back looking up at the moon "…You know my name yet, it's just a random name. You know that I am a captain yet, that is just a rank…and you know I was your childhood friend…But, you don't remember anything."_

 _They sat there quietly as the sun was slowly rising as the sky was slowly changing into a light color blue, hiding away the stars. Hinamori felt the boy brush away her hair bangs as tears began to flow down her cheeks._

 _"Momo…Was I not worth remembering?" he said as the dream world started to fade away._

Hinamori opened her eyes, a small tear escaped out of the corner of her eye. Slowly she sat up from her bed wiping away the tear.

 _"Was I not worth remembering?"_ his voice echoed in her mind, it was filled with sadness.

Still staying in the 4th division under Unohana's care, Hinamori quickly went into the bathroom to wash up. Few moments, the bathroom door opens as she leaves the bathroom wearing white robes and a towel over her head.

Opening a window as a soft breezed entered, she rubs the towel over her hair drying it. Lost in her own thoughts, she stared out the window. Suddenly a piece of paper was placed in her lap as she snapped back into reality "huh?" Taking the paper, she read it…

 **"Dry your hair…You'll catch a cold."**

She smiled as she looked around to see a blurry spot, the blur stood right next to her with a brush floating in the air as Hinamori smiled "Good morning Hitsugaya Taicho!"

Hinamori couldn't see him but she saw the brush floating nearby her, the paper slipped out of her hand as the brush began to write on the paper. Soon the paper turned over reading **"Good morning."**

Hitsugaya stood there holding the brush and had a soft smile; he came early to visit her while Matsumoto took care of the squad. He watch her quickly try to dry her hair quietly as Hinamori rubbed the towel over her head. This reminded her of someone who used to do it for her when she was little...

 _"Ouch! That hurts!" she said and whined but the boy continued to rub the towel on her hair "Well, if you don't dry your hair, you'll catch a cold and pass it to me! I don't like getting sick you know!" he snapped at her._

 _The brown haired girl giggled as the boy frowned with pink cheeks…_

Hinamori's eyes widen as she held her head _'W…What was that? A memory?'_ a piece of paper was on her lap, there was something already written on there…

 **"What's wrong?"**

She smiled and shook her head. Grabbing the paper "It's nothing Taicho! I just had a little memory and-" suddenly, Hinamori heard something ringing in her head as if someone was calling out to her…

 **"MOMO!"** Hitsugaya trying to get a hold of her as his arms went through her. Hinamori fainted on the bed and the brush dropped on the floor, Hitsuagaya felt hopeless he couldn't do anything as he rushed out the room to retrieve Unohana Taicho.

 _"Momo…" A voice said as she opened her eyes._

 _She saw the white haired captain looking down at her with his eyes covered with his white bangs. Kneeling down, he reached to touch her cheek "Momo..."_

 _"Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori felt his soft touch as she slowly sat up. Helping her up, he wrapped an arm around her and smiled "Hinamori…You're starting to remember who I am…"_

 _He put his hand up towards her "…See for yourself."_

 _Hinamori looked at his hand and slowly reached for it, laying two fingers on the palm of his hand she touched him._

 _She started to smile as she pressed her hand against his "…I can finally touch you…"_

 _He nodded and smiled, Hinamori looked at him as his white bangs were covering his eyes. "I wish I could see your eyes…" she reached to touch his cheek._

 _"…You can, only if you promise something" he said._

 _Hinamori nodded "Of course…Anything." He reached for Hinamori's hand which was on his cheek as she smiled "Hinamori…If you wish to see me and remember who I am…"_

 _The wind started to blow as his white bangs slowly removed away from his face. Hinamori's eyes widen fully seeing his face._

 _"You have to stay here with me…Forever" he said smiling with blacken eyes and yellow glowing iris._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Yes- CRAZY WEEK! been quite busy but always will do my best to find time to do updates! Please check out my other story which I am currently working on as well "Soul Phone"! Ah Wednesday, feel that energy coming? That's because you know the weekends are coming! Puahaha anyways I hope everyone is having a awesome week and will take good care of yourselves as always! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 7: Host**

Soft sounds of machines beeping in the recovery room, the sheer curtains closed with only small amounts of sunlight entered the room. The room is quiet and a brown haired vice-captain laying in bed, eyes closed as if she was only sleeping.

Sitting next to the sleeping girl, two turquoise eyes locked on her as he sat in the wooden chair with his arms crossed. The 10th division captain watching over her protectively day after day since the incident she faint and never woke up again.

In his hand, he held a small turquoise hair clip. Looking at it with soften eyes he remember the day he found her hair clip on the floor after her incident with the hollow. Never given a chance to return the hair clip to her and held it in till the day she could finally remember who he is.

 **-Knock knock-**

A small sound knocked on the door as he tucked the hair clip back into his robes "Enter." The door opened as the strawberry blond entered the room, Matsumoto looked at the friend laying in bed and her tired captain "…How is Momo-chan doing, Taicho?"

No words, the captain shook his head to the side.

Matsumoto took a deep sigh, waking towards the window and opened the curtains so more light can enter the room "Taicho, you really need to rest…I'll look after her, you've been here for days."

There was no reply back as he sat in the chair and continued to watch his childhood friend sleep. Night and day he watched over her by her side and never leaving only when Unohana's squad came in for daily check-ups and cleaning.

He didn't care if she forgotten all about him or can't see him, he only wanted her to be happy. She was the only reason why he became a captain in the first place, only way to be closer to her when she was going to become a Shinigami.

It was hard for him to express his feelings for his childhood friend; he would tease her and be harsh about failing the academy or running come back home because she'll get homesick. Even made fun of her stance when she held up her practice sword.

Truthfully, he wanted her to come back to him even though his grandmother was there…He wanted Hinamori to stay by his side always.

Waiting on the roof every day for her return and when she does, he always felt relief to see her smiling and waving her hand out from a far. She would call out his name loudly…

 _'Shiro-chan! I'M HOME!'_

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, he could remember those unforgettable days they've spent together and was worth every memory. "Taicho…!?" his vice-captain called out as he opened his eyes. Matsumoto eyes widen as she looked at the brown haired girl, she looked like if she saw a ghost.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya stood up from the chair and looked at Hinamori as well. In shock, there was something black under Hinamori's white robe sleeve from her arm. "What…Is that?" Matsumoto carefully reached over and pulled up her sleeve.

"Oh my god…!" Matsumoto gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands as Hitsugaya stood there with trembling eyes "…Get Unohana" he quietly commanded. A black hand print was on Hinamori's upper arm and around the print's edge, black veins appeared as if it was slowly spreading.

 **"MATSUMOTO!"** he roared as she snapped out of the terrifying sight "H-H-HAI!" rushing out of the room as Hitsugaya stared at the mark "…Momo, what's happening to you…?"

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto waited outside of the recovery room. Sitting on the wooden bench, he put his elbow on his knees and put his hands together. Clinching his hands tightly together and grinding his teeth "How…How did I not see that?" blaming himself under his breath.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto didn't know what to say to her captain after what he had been through. Soon the doors opened as Unohana and her squad came out from the room. Hitsugaya lifted his head and stood up "How is she? What is that mark!?"

Unohana looked at the young captain and gently shook her head "…We can't seem to explain her condition or what the mark is but it seems to be spreading quickly."

"What do you mean-!" before Hitsugaya could finish, the main entrance doors opened as the 12th division captain and vice-captain entered "Maybe I can explain the poor vice-captain's condition" the mad scientist chuckled with a wide grin.

"Let me examine the girl" Myuri said as Unohana stepped aside for the 12th division to enter the room. Nemu bowed "Hitsugaya Taicho and Matsumoto Fukutaicho…If you may, can you come with us please."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto nodded as they followed the 12th division captain inside the recovery room…

Myuri made his way towards the sleeping girl as saw the mark on her upper arm "Oh!…Now this is very interesting!" he touched the arm as Hitsugaya carefully watched him with caution in case the scientist does anything funny…

"Did you know…When we tried to catch this hollow, it took 18 of my squad to capture it…Almost days…" Myuri lifted her eyelid "Ah…And there it is."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto leaned in to see what the scientist was looking at, Hinamori's left eye was no longer chocolate brown but starting to change colors from brown to yellow.

"What…What is happening to her!?" Hitsugaya feeling helpless as his childhood friend's condition worsen by every minute.

Nemu looked at the young captain "while our squad was cleaning out the hollow's old cell, we found some of its DNA. Taking the sample, we did some test and examine it."

"I would have better and faster results IF someone didn't kill it off" Myuri looking at a certain person in the room "Hitsugaya Taicho…Have you noticed something when you killed the hollow?"

He stood there for a moment and shook his head "No. Why?"

Myuri examining at Hinamori's yellow eye, he took out a small magnifying glass to take a better look "it seems to be still well and alive!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen "That…That's impossible! I've slain the hollow myself!" Myuri nodded "I know and I believe you did…But, what if that hollow wanted you to kill it."

Stunned, Hitsugaya stood there quietly "…What do you mean?"

Myuri moved to Hinamori's other eye "We found something extraordinary in the DNA results, not only has the capability to erase your existence but can still live within his host's memories."

"That time when you found the hollow covering this girl's eyes; he was transferring himself into her but was interrupted. He already transferred most of himself into her…There was no point of living in his body when he already had a perfect soul he wanted."

"As expected…The hollow found its perfect host" Myuri smiked "Why do you think it was so easy for you to kill him?"

Hearing what the mad scientist said, Hitsugaya clinched his fist tightly "It's still alive…and replacing all my existence with itself?" asked in a cold tone of voice.

"Correct" Myuri replied while examining "...But not all of your existence completely. If he had completed the transfer, this girl would have already become his. "

"Hitsugaya Taicho…" Nemu said as Hitsugaya stood there slowly absorbing all of the information he was receiving and trying to stay calm as possible.

"The hollow knows if she's awake, she'll slowly regain her old memories and in order to prevent that from happening…" Nemu's words trailed off as she looked at Hinamori.

"He's holding her until all of my existence has been all replaced …That's why she's been going in and out…" Hitsugaya finished what Nemu said. She looked at the captain and nodded "…Yes."

"There must be something…Anything we can do! **WAKE HER UP!"** Matsumoto pleaded, she couldn't see her best friend like this.

Myuri lifted his head up "Stupid women…Have you not heard anything I've said before?!"

"The girl needs to do this on her own, see if Hitsugaya Taicho's existence is worth remembering. Trying to wake her up is like trying to wake up a dead person, its pointless. I need to go back and do some more research! What a marvelous hollow this is!" Myuri finishing examining the girl and began heading towards the door with Nemu "Oh and Hitsugaya Taicho…" he said as he looked over his shoulder.

"If she continues to forget who you are…The infection will spread and soon the hollow will be reborn through her and you'll have two hollows to deal with…" Myuri chuckled with a wide grim "I'll be very interested how easily you'll be able to defeat it this time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Wow, is it just me or is fanfiction SUPER Buggy?! I was suppose to update but just kept receiving an error, drove me crazy! Finally it's fixed so, guess what!? NEW UPDATE TIMEEE! AW YISS...Hopefully everyone is looking forward to the long weekend that is coming up! whooo! Can't wait, gonna sleep in like a BEAR! XD I hope everyone has a good week and see you guys on the next update! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 8: Dream**

Soft warm wind blew through her chocolate brown hair as she sat under the shade of a large tree. Quietly, listening to the long green grass she opened her eyes. Her eyes no longer her bright brown eyes she had, one eye dark foggy brown and her other eye foggy yellow.

Staring out at the dream-like scenery like a mindless zombie, she couldn't help feel something wasn't right and something was missing…There was something important to do.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her shoulders behind her feeling a warm embrace as a white haired boy rested his chin on her shoulder "What are you doing, Momo?" he asked sweetly with a smile on his face.

Turning her head, her eyes met with his blacken eyes and staring into his yellow iris. She smiled "Nothing Hitsugaya-kun!" He smiled as he embraced her tightly and taking in her peach scent "Momo…I'm so glad you're here with me…" his voice muffled in her shoulder.

Hinamori nodded "Me too!"

He lifted his head up and softly smiled "Hey…Do you remember the time we went by the lake during that one hot summer?"

Hinamori began to giggle "Hehe, I remember! You were complaining how hot it was and we decided to visit the lake nearby." The lake was connected to a small creek; it was under a shade of trees and was refreshing.

He slowly released her as he stood up "Come on, let's go there" he smiled as he put a hand out towards Hinamori. She looked at him and looked at his hand; slowly reaching she heard something in the wind…

 _"Mo..Mo...Don't go..."_

Withdrawing her hand, she turned around. There was no one, only the two alone under the tree. "Momo? Something wrong?" he said arching an eyebrow. "Ah…" Hinamori turned back; she knew she heard a voice calling out to her "It's…Nothing!" she touched his hand as he helped her stand.

Holding her hand tightly, they walked away from the tree as it soon disappeared into the fog. Walking in the white mist, Hinamori heard water nearby "Ah!" she smiled.

Turning around he smiled "We're almost there."

The path in front of them soon cleared as they saw a small creek and a lake. It was exactly how she remembered it as she removed her sandals and socks. Dipping her feet in the creek, it was cold as she flinched.

"It's just water, Bed-wetter" he teased as he dipped his feet in the water as well.

"Mou! I don't wet my bed anymore..-!" her words trailed off. She had something to call him, but couldn't remember what she was going to say "Nnngh… **Meanie!"**

"PFFT" He burst into laughing "Haha! Momo, is that the best nickname you can come up with!?"

Her face turned red from embarrassment as she pouted, she had a nickname for him but, she couldn't remember what it was. Suddenly, she felt something cold "Kya!" she looked and saw him smirking as he was about to splash her again.

"MOU!" she quickly splashed him back, soon it turned into a water fight. They both laughed, a small rustling sound came from nearby as he quickly changed his expression to serious.

Looking towards the direction, there was nothing.

"Hitsugaya-kun? What is it…?" Hinamori asked, she looked at the same direction. Scanning the trees and bushes, whatever made the sound was gone "…It's Nothing, just thought I heard something."

"Really?" Hinamori blinked "Must have been a rabbit or something…"

He continued to look towards the direction "Momo, wait here…I'll be right back" She tilted her head "Huh? What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I just want to check something…Stay here." Hinamori didn't know what was going on how serious he became "But-"

"I said, stay here" He repeated in a cold yet threatening tone of voice.

Taken back from his cold attitude, she was too frightened to reply back and only gave a short nod. Soon, he shumpo leaving her alone in the creek, looking down at her feet "…Why was he so angry…?"

Carefully walking upstream towards the lake, she felt the water push her legs back.

As she was walking she saw something in the corner of her eye, a plum tree near the lake. "A plum tree…? Was that tree always there before?" Hinamori decided to take a closer look as she stepped out of the creek barefooted.

Standing in front of the tree, she smelled the sweet scent of plums "That's strange…A plum tree out here?" Suddenly something dropped on her head.

"Ouch!" she held her head from the sudden pain.

"EK! I'm so sorry Hinamori-sama!" a small voice called out. Hinamori opened her eyes and saw a plum on the ground. Looking at the plum, she realize what dropped on her head was the plum.

Hinamori looked at up and saw a brown haired girl sitting in the tree. She was dressed in white and pink kimono and a long pink ribbon with two large bells on the ends. "T-Tobiume!?" Hinamori's eyes widen seeing her own zangpakto in human form.

"Shhh!" Tobiume pressed her index finger against her lips "Hinamori-sama, I don't have much time before he finds me!"

Confessed at the situation and why she was nervous "Tobiume, what's wrong? What do you mean!?"

"Hinamori-sama, you're in great danger!" Tobiume said "You must wake up from this nightmare or else-!" her voice trailed as her face filled with terror.

Hinamori saw Tobiume look at someone behind her as she turned around and saw her childhood friend standing nearby them.

Tobiume looked at the monster who took form of her master's childhood friend. The black eyes were piercing through her and began to tremble.

"H-Hinamori-sama-!" before she could finish her warning, he shumpo quickly towards her and attacked. Smashing the tree on impact, Tobiume quickly dodging the attack "Tsk! How dare you brainwash my master!"

Tobiume was about to throw a fireball she was too late, the hollow was too quick for her as he gave a swift kick as she fell onto the ground.

"TOBIUME! Hitsugaya-kun **STOP!"** Hinamori rushing towards her zangpakto. Tobiume weakly trying to stand, she looked at the monster "ugh…You'll never…replace the real one."

He began to chuckle as he looked down at the plum girl and smiled "...I already did" as he was about to finish the final blow Hinamori jumped in between and held Tobiume.

His eyes widen as he complete stopped the attack to prevent hurting Hinamori. "Hitsugaya-kun...Please…" she pleaded quietly with tears "Don't hurt Tobiume.."

"H..Hinamori-sama…" She looked at her master protecting her with her own life "Don't let him erase his existence… You need to remember, your life depends on it" she whispered in her master's ear and slowly vanished away. Hinamori looked in her arms, Tobiume was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Happy Monday everyone! HitsuHinax1 here for another update, since last week was pretty short I had some time to do an update and it's Monday as well! Not sure how the weather is out there for everyone but, it was SUPER hot...Like crazy amount of hot. Just stepping outside makes me angry and sweat-Like a vampire. What? Vampires don't sweat? Fine...SPARKLE. LOL. Joking! Please don't throw your twilight books at me :( Anyways, here is another update and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Whitealmond:** GAH! I know- It's been too long! Thank you for all your reviews :) freaking awesome as always! I hope you've been well yourself *TACKLE HUG*

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 9:** **Rescue**

 **-CLANK!-**

Two turquoise eyes snapped open hearing something drop on the floor. The room was dark with only the moonlight illumining the room. _'…It's already dark?'_ he had fallen asleep in the chair without knowing as he stood up to stretch his legs.

By his side, his childhood friend still sleeping quietly as his eyes softens.

"Momo…" he reached over to touch her hand but his fingers went through her. Still unable to touch her, he pulled his hand back. He heard something rattling as he turned his head, there was nothing.

It was only himself and his childhood friend in the room as he slowly walked towards the sound…

He saw Hinamori's zangpakuto laying on the floor. Hitsugaya reached down to pick up the sword. Looking at it, he placed it back in the corner. Turning around to return to his chair, a sound occurred.

 **-CLANK!-**

Looking over, he saw the zangpakuto on the floor again. Hitsugaya stood there for a moment looking at the sword on the floor, reaching down once more for the sword; he carefully examines the sword.

He placed the sword on the table this time, assuring the sword can't fall anymore. Suddenly, Hinamori's zangpakuto began to glow red soon his own zangpakto started to glow as well.

"...What's going on!?" he heard his zangpakuto calling out to him as he closed his eyes. Entering his zangpakuto's world he saw ice everywhere "Hyourinmaru" Hitsugaya called out.

A ice dragon appeared flying towards his master and landed nearby, the dragon shattered revealing its human form towards his master. Taking a knee down towards Hitsugaya "Master…I am sorry to call you without any notice but this is an urgent matter."

Hyourinmaru lifted his head up "It's about Hinamori-sama..."

His eyes widen "Hinamori…What do you mean!?" his voice was filled with concern. Hyourinmaru's eyes lowered "Tobiume warned me that her master is in danger and had entered her master's mind."

"She saw a fake dream world created by the hollow who is preventing her master to wake up. She spoke of someone who looks like you master…" Hyourinmaru said "She tried to wake Hinamori-sama but was hunted down by the hollow before she could succeed."

"Master, Tobiume is begging for assists on rescuing her master…" the ice dragon lifted his head and looked at his master. Clinching his fist, Hitsugaya looked down "There has to be something I can do…"

Hyourinmaru looked at his master and had a small smirk "Something we can do…I wish to have permission to enter Hinamori-sama's soul, Master."

* * *

She looked at the destroyed tree and back at Hitsugaya. He stood there looking at her with a soft smile as if didn't care if he was trying to kill her zangpakuto. He showed no mercy or hesitation towards Toibume.

"What's wrong Momo?" the young captain asked as he took a step towards her.

She took a step back, in shock that he would attack Tobiume. He stopped and soften his eyes "…Momo?"

"Hitsugaya-kun...W-Why?..." Hinamori's voice trembled "Why would you attack her?"

Hitsugaya stood there and smiled "To protect you of course…"

Her eyes widen "…You don't know who that was?" He stood there as his smile disappeared; soon he chuckled and walked towards her.

"Momo…" he stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. Embracing the brown haired girl "…It doesn't matter who that was, as long as your safe."

Realizing he didn't know who her zangpakuto was, her heart was beating nervously. Feeling her heartbeat on his chest, he narrowed his eyes at her "Is something wrong…Momo?" he tighten his embrace…

Feeling the air being squeezed out, Hinamori shut her eyes tightly "…N-no. There's nothing wrong"

Releasing her, he smiled "Good…Come, let's go now" he held her hand tightly. They began to walk as Hinamori looked at the back of his white spiky hair _'Was he always like this…?'_

 _'Mo…mo…Don't…'_

Again, the voice called out to her as she turned around and saw nothing. Still walking away, they held hands and disappeared into the fog...

* * *

The 10th division captain placed his hand through the sleeping brown haired girl's hand as if he holding her hand "Momo…Don't…" he whispered "Don't forget about me…Please."

He closed his eyes as his white reiatsu leaked around him and clinching his fist against the mattress under her hand. ' _Master…It's time'_ Hyourinmaru said as Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes _'Go, Hyourinmaru…'_

The fog thicken as the two still held hands, the fog was extremely thick they couldn't see anything. "I think we should go back…" There was no reply back from the captain as he continued to walk through the heavy fog.

Hinamori noticed his grip was slowly tightening causing her hand to hurt "Hitsugaya-kun…You're hurting me."

No reply as he continued to walk soon was dragging her as Hinamori pulled her arm "H-Hitsugaya-kun, please…Stop you're hurting-"

 **"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"** He snapped as his voice echoed in the fog. Hinamori looked at the captain in shock with watery eyes.

"…Tobiume was right, you aren't Hitsugaya…Who are you?" Hinamori said as the young captain turned around and glared at Hinamori with his blacken eyes.

"I am Hitsugaya!" He roared as Hinamori shook her head "No…No you're not!"

As she was about to run, he grabbed Hinamori's arms "You will only remember **ME** and stay here with **ME** **forever!"**

"I won't allow that to happen…" a voice called out in the fogs.

Through the heavy fog a large figure walked towards them. A man with large star-like mark across his face appeared before them. He had long turquoise hair and grey-ish eyes that looked like snow. He wore a light purple kimono and his hands and feet made from pure ice.

The ground underneath his foot froze the ground with every step he took.

Glaring at the imposer of his master and holding his master's love as a hostage, he wasn't going to allow this to go any further…

"Release Hinamori-sama…" The ice dragon said coldly.

Hitsugaya smirked "Hyourinmaru…" The dragon glared at the imposter "You are not my master" he opened his palm out as the ice shaped into a sword. The ice shattered into a zangpakuto "You will not erase my master's existence…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** HEY! YES! It's Hitsuhinax1 with another update, yes you probably know I'm jumping from here to my other story "Soul Phone" and keeping them in the same progression. Pretty much everytime I update one of my stories, I would update the next after a few hours or the next day. Might be confessing but, hey- It's kinda fun doing different things at once. Like...drinking coffee and drinking redbull at the same time. PERFECT TIME TO DO SOME CRIME. LOL jk XD Anyways, it's Thursday and tomorrow is Friday! You guys all did a great job this week, you better give yourself a pat on the back! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 10: The Suffering One**

The heavy fog surround the area, the dragon had his eyes locked on the blacken eye captain and having a firm grip on the brown haired girl's hand.

"Release her…" Hyourinmaru said as he gripped his sword tightly.

The hollow smirked "She isn't going anywhere; she's staying here with me." Hinamori looked at him and back at the dragon, confessed and frightened.

"Hinamori-sama…This is not who you think it is, this here is an imposer who infected your memories and soon infect your soul" the dragon stated trying to wake her up. "You must fight this Hinamori-sama…" Hyourinmaru looked at Hinamori with soften eyes "…You know deep inside, he isn't the one you've been looking."

 **"SHUT UP!** SHE KNOWS WHO I AM AND SHE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" The young captain yelled in rage, the corner of his eye left eye cracked showing black veins.

He was slowly losing control of his false form…

Hyorinmaru sensing the hollow is stronger than he thought, he needed to get Hinamori away from the hollow…immediately.

Before Hyorinmaru could act the captain shumpo behind Hinamori and grabbed her neck. His nails grew into black sharp claws. Hyorinmaru's eyes widen, as the hollow pressed against her neck "…Don't even think about it."

Hinamori helpless as the cold black claws on her neck, she looked at Hyorinmaru and saw a great resemblance of someone's face. "Hinamori-sama!" the dragon clinched onto his sword "you coward…If you kill her, you'll die too!"

The hollow chuckled as he held Hinamori "…I don't care, no one will have her. Especially HIM…"

Hyorinmaru took a step forward. "I wouldn't do that…" The hollow threaten as he pressed his claws in deeper as it made a small cut on her neck. Hinamori yelp from the sharp pain.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Hyorinmaru yelled.

In the recovery room, Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing his sleeping childhood friend's neck showing a small cut on her and bleeding "What is going on, Hyorinmaru!?" he called out his zangpakto.

"Master…I must leave or else Hinamori-sama's life will be in danger…" Hyorinmaru said and the hollow chuckled "Who are you talking to, you fool?"

Hyorinmaru glared at the hollow "To my true master, who you are trying to erase from Hinamori-sama."

"Ah…Is he here with her right now?" the hollow laughed "Tell me dragon…How does he feel being invisible to the one he cherishes?"

"Is he…Suffering?" the hollow grimed with amusement.

There was no words, Hyorinmaru stood there. His master was suffering this nightmare, being forgotten by the one who he loves. The reason why his master wanted to become stronger was to protect her and only her. "Hinamori-sama, please listen, he has been with you ever since" Hyorinmaru said in a calm voice "…He has never left your side."

Hinamori heard something in the wind, a faint voice calling out to her.

 _"Mo…Mo…"_

Hinamori's eyes widen "I…I hear someone…" Hyorinmaru let out a small smile and nodded "That is the voice of someone you've lost…"

She closed her eyes, listening carefully to the voice who was calling her…She saw a boy sitting on a roof as she saw herself running towards the house. Her heart was beating loudly as she waved at the boy…

He placed a hand near his mouth, there was a fuzzy sound soon, and it became louder.

 **"…** _ **BAKA BED-WETTER!** I thought I told you to never come back!" he teased, he climbed down from the roof as he waited for her with his arms crossed. __She smiled "Mou! I don't wet my bed anymore!" she reached and touched his white hair "Did you miss me…Shiro-chan?"_

"…S..Shi" Hinamori said under her breath as her eyes were becoming clear "…Shiro-chan."

The hollow looked around for the voice "I don't hear anything! There's no one calling-"suddenly the tip of his finger tip began to fade."WHAT!? NO!" Soon Hinamori went through his arms like air and fell to the ground.

Hinamori saw a black haired boy crying in her head, sitting on the grass alone nearby a lake. _'Who…Who is that…?'_

Without hesitation, Hyourinmaru found an opening and quickly shumpo and slashed the hollow across the chest. The hollow shirked in pain as he took a few steps back and fell on his knees.

"Ugh..!" Black blood dripped on the floor as the hollow held onto his chest in pain. It was slowly dying…

A sword was pointed towards him as he raised his head up, the dragon looking down at the hollow "…She no longer remembers who you are."

As he was about to give the finishing blow, Hyorinmaru felt someone touch his arm. He looked and saw the brown haired girl shaking her head "Hyourinmaru-san…Please, don't."

"…Hinamori-sama?" Taken back at her requested, he lowered his sword. The hollow looked at her in surprise why she would save him after what he did to her. Hinamori sat down quietly in front of the bleeding hollow.

"Why…?" The hollow said weakly holding his chest and was trembling "I…I don't understand. Everything I did…To you and him…"

Hinamori looked at the hollow with her odd eyes, no longer clouded but bright. He never seen something so beautiful and felt guilt for what he had done. The hollow lowered his head "…I see now, you saw a glimpse of my past."

She nodded "…Only a small part."

Looking at his hand covered in its own blood "…I'm dying anyways…" he said quietly as he lifted his head up to see Hinamori sitting there quietly. He smiled weakly as blood flowed out of his mouth, reaching over to touch hand but went through her like air...

His blacken eyes soften...

Reaching inside his robe, he held something small in his hand and looked at it "...I wasn't always like this. I was happy." Hinamori saw something flash in her head, a boy laying on the grass looking up at the sky nearby the river…

* * *

 _Laying under a shady tree with beetles buzzing and humming, it was summer._

 _He wore a gray shirt and dark blue jeans; he was quite young as his eyes were dark brown almost to the color black. He placed his hand on his head and brushed his jet black hair back through his fingers "...Where is she?"_

 _He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black box, he opened the box revealing a diamond ring. Looking at it, he smiled and shut the box closed._

 _He sat up and decided to look for her as he brushed his jeans off. The young man walked down the road looking around as he stopped at a crosswalk. Soon, the young man smiled and saw a brown haired girl standing on the opposite direction._

 _She wore a light yellow dress and low-heeled sandals with a brown purse over her shoulder._

 _She saw him and smiled waving her hand up. He waved back with a smile as the light changed to a white silhouette figure walking. He started to walk across with his eyes glued to the brown haired girl and didn't noticed a car had ran a red light._

 _The car was not paying attention causing an accident…_

 _Standing in the crosswalk, the young man looked around confessed and saw the diamond ring on the floor. He picked it up and noticed there was a crowd gathering_ _"What's going on here…? He walked over to the crowd and saw the brown haired girl crying. Her dress was stained with red blood and saw a boy laying on the floor in a pool of blood._

 _His eyes widen, seeing himself dead as he took a step back "this...No…NO! This isn't happening!"Hearing something rattle on his chest, he looked and saw a silver plate with a short chain attach to it._

 _"What…WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" he yelled._

 _The young man saw himself on the hospital bed and into the ground at his own funeral. He didn't care about his body as it was slowly being lowed into the ground but the brown haired girl crying in her black dress._

 _Days passed as he would watch her in her room crying with a picture of him and her together. He stood there next to her and reaches to touch her shoulder. His hand went through her as he pulled his hand back._

 _"I'm…I'm right here…" he said "Please...Look at me."_

 _Unable to touch or talk to her, months passed he just watched her as she slowly put everything in a brown box that reminded her of him. "Don't…" he said as she placed each item into the box._

 _"Stop!...STOP!" he tried to push the box away, his hands went through the box as it kept filling up with memories of him as if she was trying to erase his existence._

 _Continuing the years, watching the person he loves and never leaving her side still trying to talk to her and hold her. One day, she had found someone and soon to smile the way she used to smile at him. He stood there watching her, she had forgotten all about him_ _and soon after she married him…_

 _Sitting on the grass alone in the night, nearby the lake he cried his heart out with one hand covering his face and the other holding the diamond ring clinched in his fist. He had felt the world turn its back on him and left him to die painfully and alone. He was living in hell…_

 _His heart and soul broke down as his chest creaked into a large empty hole. He snapped his eyes open as they were pitch black with glowing yellow iris._ _Screeching into the night sky as his soul had been consumed into darkness…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** HEY! i mean...heeeey, are you sleeping? Can't sleep? ME TOO... LOL Hey all you late night readers that are either reading on their cellphones or laptops! We have come to an end of this fanfiction and beware...This might be a little sad but, I tried not to make it too sad like my other fanfic. I promised I wouldn't make any teary fanfiction but this story was something that had to be done! But this is my latest finished fanfiction I completed and hell yeah now I can go die. LOL Jk, I still got the other fanfic and then I can DIE XD But, thank you everyone for your support and views. Without your support, I probably wouldn't even bother to come back or write fanfictions. Thank you for taking care of me and I promise to keep up the stories as much as possible. As always you guys...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **SilverLiningShadows, shirochan1220, jelexd and awesomemurphy**

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Erased**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 11: Things that can't be erased [FINAL]**

Hinamori snapped opened her eyes, the hollow looking at her as he still sat there holding his chest. In his hand a diamond ring that was soaked in black blood "Now you know…" he said in a quiet weak voice.

He took the ring and took a long look at it. Letting out a deep sigh "I hated her…"

"…The most important day of my life" he scoffed "How cruel life really is…" He clinched the ring into a fist tightly as his yellow eyes glowed with anger "She replaced me with…Him. Erasing my whole existence as if I was never in her life…"

The hollow let out a deep low growl as Hyourinmaru put a hand on Hinamori's shoulder "Hinamori-sama, he is too dangerous" protecting her from the hollow in case he lashes out.

Hinamori shook her head gently "…It's okay Hyourinmaru-san."

The hollow coughed as blood continued to flow down, taking a look around his dream world he created parts were slowly fading away like a sand hourglass. "I guess this is it for me…What are you waiting for dragon? Kill me already…"

There was no reply back from the dragon as the hollow clinched his fist and lifted his head up "I said…KILL ME-"

Before he could finish, the hollow felt a warm embrace. Something he had not felt in years, he looked and saw Hinamori embrace him tightly.

"What…What are you doing…?" completely stunned by her reaction. He did not expect her to come near him again after what he did.

"Let me go…" he said in a low tone, she did not move or release him. He grinded his teeth in anger, he didn't deserve to be embraced after what he did to her "I said… LET ME GO-!" his words trailed off as he felt something wet on his neck.

He turned his head and saw tears streaming down the girl's cheek. "Why…?" The hollow looked at her with widen eyes in shock, she was crying for him…

Hinamori sniffled "…I understand now, you didn't want to be forgotten." His eyes widen as he sat there quietly as she continued to embrace him. He felt warm and safe in her arms as if there was nothing to worry about…

Realizing why he was so attached to her soul, she reminded her of his love…

"…I" He hesitated his words as he opened his palm and saw the diamond ring in his hand "…I couldn't leave her."

His eyes soften "I stayed because…She was crying for me, she was alone…I couldn't leave her here alone in this world."

"But…Everything changed so quickly. When she found someone, she looked so happy and she stopped crying for me…" He closed his eyes as his eyes were becoming watery.

He felt his heart broken into a million pieces watching her embrace another man. Unable to speak to her or touch her, he was completely forgotten by her. He was already gone from her life…Completely erased.

"She did love you…and always will" Hinamori said as her voice was muffled. She tightened her embrace "If I couldn't see or touch my love one ever again…If he died, I would never forget about him."

She thought about her childhood friend, how much she missed him. Just thinking about him gone from her life, she would be devastated "…But, I know he would want me to be happy and move on because…We'll see each other again."

"Momo…" The hollow was touched by her words. He had been selfish only thinking about himself and hurting others around him. If he truly loved her, he needed to let her go…For her to be happy.

The hollow returned the embrace and looked at the ring in his hand. Slowly releasing the embrace, he placed the ring in in her hand "…Thank you, Momo" he leaned in and whispered something in her ear…

Suddenly, the dream world shattered as the hollow slowly disappeared along with the world. He smiled as his hair changed from snowy white into jet black. His face cracked and shattered into his true self.

His eyes changed back to normal, he was free. "My name…" he whispered as his body was slowly disappearing away "…Is Jin." His final words echoed as everything began to fade away, Hinamori heard someone called out her name as she opened her eyes…

"Hinamori…?" the voice was clear.

Her vision was blurry as she only saw a dark room with the moonlight shining on the ceiling. Seeing out the window, the key was dark blue, it was almost morning…

She saw someone standing next to her looking down. He had white snowy hair and the most beautiful turquoise eyes. His eyes were filled with worry as they looked at her. She smiled as tears flown down her face, reaching towards his face she placed a hand on his cheek "…Sh...ro-chan…"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen, she touched him and said his nickname. Hitsugaya embraced her tightly as he dipped his face into her neck with his lips on her neck. The warmth and her slightly scent peach scent overwhelmed him.

He never wanted to let her go…

They embraced each other in the recovery room as the sun was slowly rising up; Hitsugaya lifted his head slowly and looked at her. Touched the side of her cheek and removing some of her chocolate brown hair.

"Momo…Do you…really remember me?" His voice trembled. Hinamori nodded slowly "I do…Hitsugaya-kun" she reached and touched his hair like the way she would always when they were little.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile down at her and noticed they were only a few inches apart from each other. "…Momo…" He leaned in close towards her lips as Hinamori could feel his warm breath on her own lips.

They both closed their eyes and he closed the gap between them. A warm tender feeling pressed against their lips as they shared their first kiss together. The room turned light orange, it was morning and Hinamori finally woke up from the nightmare.

* * *

In the recovery room, Myuri Taicho and Nemu came to check Hinamori's condition. Her eyes were normal and the marks on her body were gone as if nothing happened.

"Hmmm…" Myuri examine the girl's eyes carefully with his glasses as Hitsugaya was next to her on guard in case the scientist still wants to do his weird experiments on her. "Looks like the hollow was defeated! He is no longer inside her soul" Myuri put away his glasses "That's too bad…I was looking forward to seeing the hollow reborn…"

The room dropped a few degrees as Hitsugaya gave a cold a glare towards the scientist. Myuri shrugged and left the recovery room, Nemu bowed "Hinamori-fukutaicho, we're glad you back" she said and left the room.

Soon, the door opened again "Momo-chan! I'm so glad you're awake!" Matsumoto couldn't let go of Hinamori and was crushing her with her large breast. She was the first to witness the romance embrace and kiss under the sun rise as if it was a romantic movie and couldn't wait to tell the whole world about it.

"Hehe…T-Thank you Rangiku-san…" Hinamori let out a hesitant laugh but was also trying not to suffocate.

"That's enough Matsumoto" her captain said as she pouted "But Taicho! You're not the only one who was worried about Momo-chan! I almost fainted!"

Hinamori laughed as Hitsugaya smiled watching her smile and laugh again. Unohana came in for her final checkup "Hinamori-san…You are completely healthy now, you may leave today" she smiled.

Hinamori bowed towards the black braid women "Thank you for taking care of me!"

Unohana smiled and nodded "Please take good care of yourself Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya Taicho please make sure she rest."

Hitsugaya nodded and bowed as well.

Leaving the 4th division together, Hinamori looked up at the cloudy sky it was a beautiful day. She held Hitsugaya's hand as he tried to act cool and held it tightly. "Shiro-chan…There is somewhere I want to go, is that okay?" she asked as Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow "…Somewhere?"

She looked at the sky and nodded "…To the human world." Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he looked at her looking at the sky.

* * *

Taking the first step out of the gate, the 5th division vice-captain looked around and behind her was the 10th division captain. The gate closed behind them as Hinamori looked over her shoulder "come on Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori looked around as if she was here before, they stood at the intersection and watched humans walking across. Hinamori's eyes soften as she looked at one spot directly.

Turning her head she continued to walk away as Hitsugaya followed behind her. Moments later, they arrived at a lake. Hinamori stood there as the soft wind blew, she saw an old tree nearby as she walked towards it.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked as Hinamori turned her head. Her eyes were watery as his eyes widen "What's…Wrong?"

She pulled out something in her robes; a small ring as she looked down at it "He…was going to purpose to her."

Hitsugaya stood there looking at the ring "What do you mean…?"

She sat down near the tree as Hitsugaya leaned against the tree "…Does this have to do with the hollow?" Hinamori looked at the ring and nodded "…Yes, his name was Jin."

He knew what happened because of Hyorinmaru told him. He knew a hollow is a soul who; for various reason, did not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stayed in the Human world for too long and became what he was.

Hitsugaya wasn't the type to hold any grudges but, what the hollow did made his teeth grind. "Shiro-chan…?" Hinamori looked at him as Hitsugaya crossed his arms and closed his eyes "…I don't care about the hollow, he put you in danger and I almost…"

His words stopped as he opened his eyes to see his childhood friend and love "…I almost lost you, Momo."

She looked up and saw great sadness in his eyes how he felt the past few days. She couldn't see or hear him; she didn't even remember who he was. Hinamori reached and pulled on his haori slightly as Hitsugaya kneeled down near her.

"Shiro-chan…" She placed a hand on his cheek as he looked at her. "I'm sorry…For everything…" she said as he took a deep breath "…It couldn't be helped, it wasn't your fault."

"But still…" She insisted "You would expect me to remember you, no matter what happened…You are my most important memory and person I have."

Tears began to fill her eyes "Shiro-chan..." her voice began to break "…W..What will happen if I really did forget about you…What if my whole memories were erased?"

His eyes widen as he froze there…The wind blew behind him as he grinded his teeth; he suddenly took her hand and pulled her close to him "BAKA! How can you think like that!?"

Hinamori held his Haori tightly and began to cry in his arms, he knew how scared she was and felt guilty for what she had done even when it wasn't her fault.

Hitsugaya leaned near her ear "Momo…Even if you did forget about me, I would introduce myself again to you and always be there for you and be by your side forever." He gave a small kiss on her cheek "I love you Momo…You'll never be erased from me."

"Shiro-chan…" her voice was muffled as she turned her head to face him "I love you, Toshiro…"

Hitsugaya leaned in and kissed her tenderly and held her as if she was going to float away. No matter, she was the only one for him. There was always a reason why they grew up together and why he felt this way for her.

She was his soulmate.

The sun was setting as they leaned against the tree together cuddling as they watched the lake. Placing a kiss on her forehead "Momo…It's time for us to go."She nodded "Okay..." She pulled out the ring again and looked at it once more "Before he left…He whispered something to me…"

 _"Momo…Please take this and throw it in the river where it belongs. Our love was born there and that is where it'll end…"_

Hinamori gave a good throw as the ring plopped into the river; she smiled _'Jin-kun, rest in peace…I know you'll meet her again.'_

Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand as the gate opened for them. He looked at his love and smiled "Are you ready?" Hinamori smiled back "Hai!" They walked into the gate together hand in hand as the gate closed behind them knowing they have a bright future ahead of them. The two souls creating a unbreakable bond, some things can never be erased.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

Hey readers! Thank you for reading my fanfiction, if you are new welcome and please check my other stories out! I know I been kinda away and haven't been posting new stories in the past but, I'm back and glad to be back! Thank you for all your support and reviews, you guys are amazing and I know I couldn't do this without all of you. Please have a wonderful day and as always STAY AWESOME! **-Hitsuhinax1**


End file.
